matcatfandomcom-20200216-history
Admins and Mods
The Adminstrators (admins) and Moderators (mods) of MatCatSMP are those players responsible for keeping things running smoothly. They moderate the chat, enforce the rules, over see the sale of land, address server glitches and other problems, mediate player disputes, and in general help out with whatever is needed. Staff are to be listened to and obeyed at all times. Disobeying a direct order from a staff member can result in being banned. In order of importance (from most to least), the ranks are: *Head admin *Super admin *Admin *Mod To become a member of staff, you need to show through your actions that you are trustworthy, helpful, skilled, and would make a good addition to the team. Do not ask or beg to be given a position, that is not how the system works. If you feel you would be a suitable mod or admin, you can prove this through your actions. Staff members are often very busy and can easily overlook requests made in chat. For this reason the modreq system was implemented. If you require staff assistence, simply type /modreq in chat, followed by your request. Please be as detailed as possible in your request, so that it can be dealt with as quickly and efficiently as possible. Simply stating "I need help" is not sufficient. You must specify, in as much detail as possible, what you require help with. If your request is a question, post this question in chat first. There might be a helper or normal member who has the answer. Furthermore, do not put in more than one modreq for the same problem. This fills up the system, making it more difficult for staff members to go through all the requests. Always try to make a modreq at the spot that the help is required. This way, your request might still be fulfilled when you are offline. Again, remember that admins and mods are often very busy and so wait patiently for your turn. Do not expect them to have time for you the second you ask for assistance. Some days they might, but others they might not. If you are feeling ignored, rest assured that this is not intentional or personal. Staff members might simply have missed your request in chat or are too busy to get to your modreq at the present time. The following are some of the actions a staff member is required for: - Purchasing and regioning land - Fixing and punishing grief, unlawful PVP, and chat spamming - Lighting netherrack (admins only) - Accepting new members - Setting spawners - Removing protections placed by other players (admins only) Note that staff members are permitted the use of fly and speedmods, unlike regular members. If you see a staff member wizz by, fear not, this is business as usual. Do not, however, assume that because they can, you can. This is a case of "do as I say, not as I do." Current Staff Owner and Head Admin: MatCat Superadmins: AC_BlackHat and ExCinisCineris Admins: Lizardlick, Evarus, Rigger420, Siege_2, Cubes_19, Xyniden, MinerMalfunction Moderators: TuesTues, NinjaOps13, ArchSkud, Paxmort, DominaCruera, DarthMorius, nuke505 Category:Staff